


Doing Just Fine

by dirtmccracken



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: College AU, Gen, Theres a lot more but ill add tags as i add chapters, Too many could be Spoilers, Trans!Dee, Trans!Dennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmccracken/pseuds/dirtmccracken
Summary: Dennis just started his first semester at University of Pennsylvania. He's got his own place, a new chance to start over, and all the time in the world.Can he keep his past far enough away to not ruin it?(Trans!Dennis, college au)Title from Mr. Brightside





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter mostly just sets up things. I know it's short and not that exciting but I promise the next one should be better.  
> Until then, any comments/ideas are more than welcome.

Money was one of the few things Dennis found himself truly appreciative of. More specifically, all the nice perks money could buy. It had taken a bit of work but upon his acceptance to the University of Pennsylvania , Dennis also managed to work his way into an off campus apartment. Nothing too flashy. He just needed somewhere with some damned privacy.

It was smaller than he was used to, just four rooms all of which were small, but he didn't have to share it with anyone. He wasn't looking over his shoulder for Frank or yelling at Deeandra to leave his makeup alone. There was a certain comfort in being able to sleep when he wanted and roam the apartment freely without worry of intrusion. 

As soon as he got inside the apartment, Dennis had dedicated his day to setting it up. It always drove him mad seeing people living out of boxes for weeks, even months, when they moved. This space was his, and he would be damned if it wasn't up to ideal living conditions as soon as possible.

By the time he thought to check a clock again, Dennis was pulling a few display pieces out of the last box he had brought. 3:37am. “Are you goddamn kidding me?” He huffed to himself, trying hard not to think about classes starting in the morning. 

It took a bit more, but finally Dennis found himself at a point he at least felt the apartment was tolerable. He made a point to not look at the clock again before laying down for the first time since he got the new place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dennis nearly sprinted into his first class, thankful that he managed to arrive before most of the students. There was a girl sitting near the front of the room, but she seemed engulfed enough in whatever shitty textbook was in front of her that she wouldn't interrupt him. 

He took a deep breath as he walked towards the front of the room, approaching the professor. “Could I talk to you for a minute before class starts?” He inquired, visibly a bit tense. Dennis never really had to “come out” before. At least, not alone. 

When she nodded, Dennis carefully explained the situation. He was trying hard to ignore how tight his binder felt suddenly, making him far more aware of how uneven his breathing had become. “I uh… I haven’t been able to get paperwork done, but the name on the roll isn’t the one I use and I-” His voice faltered a bit, but when he managed to make eye contact he found his professor listening calmly without any judgement on her face at all. “Is there anyway we can fix that for this class?” and much to his relief, she agreed without any further inquiry. 

Dennis couldn’t have been more grateful that she was so understanding, and much to his surprised so were all of his professors that hs spoke to, most of them even having him changed his name on the class list to prevent them from accidentally using the wrong name. The whole experience still felt very surreal when he made it back to his apartment that night, but he was finally somewhere he could be seen as himself. Dennis Reynolds. The Golden God, the man he knew all along that he could be one day. 

He stretched out a bit as he was looking through his cupboards, feeling a jolt of pain around his ribs and gasping as he leaned on the counter to steady himself for a moment. “Fucking bullshit…” He muttered to himself as he carefully pulled off his binder and just tossed it aside, more concerned with fixing his breathing. He stayed against the counter for a moment, taking a few deep breaths until the pain in his chest subsided some. Slowly, he started to move again, still acutely aware of his breathing as he started looking for food again.

After looking through the few cans he had lying around, he decided it made a lot more sense to just order in and dialed one of the first pizza places he found listed in the phonebook. 

The rest of his night passed quietly, he ate his pizza and skimmed over the syllabuses he had been given. It was strange still, actually being able to have the quiet he always wanted. 

Everything still felt a bit surreal, but then again nothing ever quite felt normal. For the first time, at least that Dennis could remember, he felt genuinely relaxed. He stretched out on the futon in his living room, not quite finding the energy to move to his bed just yet.

There was still a faint soreness in his chest from earlier, but that was nothing compared to the last few months. It felt euphoric compared to the stress of moving out, starting school, and all the extra bullshit he had to deal with in between. For once, Dennis didn't feel like he had to worry about what the next day held. He knew when he got to class he would hear his name, knew that no one close enough to campus would know that it wasn't technically his name. 

After all the chaos and stress to get there Dennis finally felt he could breathe, metaphorically of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of the semester flew by and before Dennis knew it, fall break was right around the corner. There were students talking about going home and flyers up around campus advertising the slew of upcoming school functions. He was already tired of it all.

Dennis didn't mind classes or the homework, if he were being honest (and he never would if asked) most of it he actually enjoyed. What he was sick of was the constant reminder that he wasn't going home. Realistically, Dennis never really left home to begin with. He could hop on a bus and be on his parents’ front steps in under an hour, but if anything Dennis wanted more distance from them.

He could have gone to stay with Frank and Barbara and deal with screaming at each other, if they were speaking to each other at all. Dennis knew there was the option to spend a week hiding his things from Dee and trying not to kill her when she doesn't listen to a damn word he says. Yeah, Dennis could have gone home but why the hell would he want that over his quiet apartment?

He wasn't jealous of the kids who were going home, he was just sick of hearing about it. 

Besides, unlike a lot of the students this was home now. He was a short drive from his friends, had a place all his own, and a part of his life no one could take from him. He was finally starting to establish himself as Dennis Reynolds, and he wasn't about to put that in jeopardy.

Campus was bustling as it always was by mid-morning. Dennis weaved between other students, just trying to stay focused on classes for the day. As he walked, he heard others talking about vacations and road trips home and a whole laundry list of shit he just couldn’t be bothered with. Even in his classes he couldn’t escape it entirely, but he could at least distract himself. He wrote his notes even more intensely than normal, trying to get as many details as possible down. If he focused enough, there wasn’t room to be annoyed. There wasn’t any time to stress about his plans, or lack thereof, over break. As long as he kept writing, Dennis was going to survive the day just fine.

When he finally got out of his last class, Dennis began to hurry off campus. Or at least, he tried to. There were crowds of students moving about, and it seemed everywhere he tried to move he got stuck behind someone walking even slower than the last. He eventually spotted a clearing and managed to maneuver through most of the crowd, only to be stopped last second by some unfamiliar jabroni. 

“You staying around Philly during break?” The stranger inquired, stopping Dennis’ attempt to walk around him by extending a flyer. “Just take it, man, bring some booze if you show,” and as quickly as he was there the obnoxious stranger was gone.

Ignoring his better reasoning, Dennis read over the flyer as he walked back home. It was an advertisement for some frat party Friday night, but by the number of similar flyers he had seen hanging around (and just now realized what they were) it seemed at least somewhat promising. If nothing else, it was a decent chance to some cheap booze and really assess the scene on campus. He had gone to a few house parties since starting, but they were all too small. They all had the same dynamic, the same three drinks, and all died out by midnight. Dennis didn’t really love the frat guys, but if nothing else hopefully they really did throw a solid party.

When he finally got back to his apartment, Dennis was already reaching for the phone. He hadn’t really talked to many of his friends lately, but Mac was always an exception to even his rules. Plus, he had promised Mac he would tell him of any exciting developments and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

“I was starting to think you'd lost my number, bro.” Mac answered, skipping over greetings.

Dennis smiled to himself a little bit, glad to hear the familiar voice. “Nah man, I just didn't have anything worth telling you. That's why I called though man, that might be changing. I think I may have found my opening to start really climbing the ladder in this place.” Of course he wasn't going to tell Mac about his grades. He especially wouldn't be telling Mac about the advanced level classes he was looking to voluntarily sign up for.

He did tell Mac about the flyer and about his plan to make the party his turning point. Dennis tried hard not to get too frustrated when Mac just didn't quite get it, but that was nothing new. He was used to having to give Mac a more detailed explanation. For a moment, in the midst of all the talking, Dennis nearly forgot Mac wasn't really there at all. 

“Dude,” Mac said a bit sharply and brought Dennis’ attention back to the call. 

“Yeah, man?” 

“Are you doing okay out there?” There was genuine concern in Mac’s voice, of only a little. They hadn't known each other very long yet, and Dennis found it damned annoying how good Mac had seemingly got at reading him in that time.

“Better than ever,” Dennis lied. “Dude, you should come up for this party. Crash on my futon if you gotta.”

“I'll be there, man. See you Friday”

They talked for a few minutes more, Mac telling him about some girl Charlie keeps following and how hard Dee was trying to land a job (at which point Dennis suggested staging a gig, but that was just too much for Mac to handle without him there). 

When Dennis finally hung up, the sun was nearly gone. The bit of light still peeking through his curtains was orange and warm looking and cast a soft glow over the living room. He still hadn't eaten since that morning, and it was finally catching up with him. He rummaged through his kitchen before just settling on heating up can of soup. He hadn't been shopping in weeks, and his cupboards were all but empty but once again he had no motivation to fix that. He just heated his soup for the night and sat in front of the television, letting some mindless sitcom play as he ate. 

He turned in early that night, staring at the ceiling a while before he was really able to sleep. Friday couldn’t get there soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

When Friday morning rolled around, Dennis didn’t even bother trying to go to class. He knew less than half the other students would, and there was no point in going onto campus. Dennis made himself breakfast instead, settling down onto his futon to eat. Just as he was settling in, the phone started ringing.

 

He jumped up to grab the phone, relieved when it was Mac’s number on the caller ID. “Hey man, you ready for tonight?”

 

“Dude you fucking know it, but here's the deal,” Mac started a bit apprehensively, “buses fucking blow and I would have to bail at like 11:00 if I did that. You should come get me dude. I'm staying at Charlie's place right now and you know it's like ten times easier-”

 

“For you,” Dennis interjected but made no other attempts to stop Mac.

 

“Plus dude when was the last time you hung out with someone that wasn't some wasted frat jabroni?” 

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I've been doing fine, Mac. Whether you want to believe it or not my life isn't just you and Charlie. I’ve been really happy here and it’s not like any of you have made any more attempt to come and see me. Not like I’m actually that fucking far away.” Dennis cut himself off as soon as he noticed how tense he had become, knowing it wasn’t worth it to really yell at Mac right now. “But you know what? Fine. I’ll come pick you up today. I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

 

“Dude you don’t have to if it’s that big a deal. I just thought you might have actually liked to see your friends for a minute but no one is forcing you.”

 

“I said I’ll goddamn be there, Mac. Two hours.” Dennis said before hanging up.

 

His phone rang again but Dennis ignored it, letting it go to voicemail as he started getting ready. 

 

He carefully put on foundation, just a thin coat to cover the uneven spots in his skin tone. Dennis applied a faint bit of mascara and carefully shadowed his jaw a bit to make it more defined. Once content with his work, he got dressed for the day. He carefully pulled on his binder, looking again at himself.in the mirror. It took a couple tries and a lot of squishing his boobs down even more, but he finally managed to get his chest flat enough for the day. He hurried to get dressed, still buttoning his shirt as he headed out the door.

 

Dennis finally got to Charlie’s apartments and rather reluctantly left his car parked just down the block. He locked the doors, and checked again to be sure he did, before heading heading inside. He knocked on the door a bit louder than he normally would, wanting to be sure it was enough to get Mac and Charlie's attention. 

 

Much to his surprise, it was Dee who pulled the door open to greet him. She smiled at him wider than he could remember ever seeing and instantly went to hug him. Normally he would fight it, tell her to fuck off or just push her away, but it was hard to deny that he had missed her too. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he could tell by the way she smiled at him that he didn't have to.

 

“You look better.” Dennis grinned a little bit, noticing how her hair had grown out since he saw her. “Still look like a bird though.” When he heard the whooping laughter from Mac and Charlie, he started to see just what he'd been missing.

 

Dennis laughed a bit and looked at his friends, greeting them both with a solid high five. “Mac are you almost ready man?” He asked, trying to seem like he was in a hurry even though they still had hours to kill.

 

“Dude, come on. What's the rush? I thought you were never on time to parties.” Mac replied, looking right at Dennis 

 

He felt a bit cornered, but Mac wasn't wrong. And he could see Charlie and Dee both staring at him. He could have just walked out and hurried Mac, but whether he wanted to believe it or not Mac had a point. “I still need to stop at my apartment before we go… but I guess we have few minutes we can stick around.” 

 

Mac smiled a bit, going right to the fridge and grabbing them all some beers. They talked about school and a bit about the benefits of not going. They all laughed and joked together, like it should be.

 

A few beers in Mac and Charlie found themselves having the same argument they always did. It was always about something a little different, but the yelling and over explaining on both sides were a constant. Dennis guessed they had about 20 minutes before Mac and Charlie even noticed anything else in the room.

 

“Wanna go grab some more beers?” He asked, looking over at Dee who was also watching the fight.

 

“More than anything.” She responded, standing up and heading to the door with Dennis right behind her.

 

They headed down the stairs together, the yelling from the apartment getting more faint until they couldn't hear it at all. Until it was replaced by the sounds of cars and electric and cats meowing, all the constant noise the city seems to make.

 

“You know I was serious when I said you look better, right?” Dennis asked as he draped an arm of his sister's shoulder. “Your hair suits you better. Your makeup looks a hundred times better.”

 

“Had to get better without you here to do it for me.” Dee laughed a little and let herself relax with Dennis as they walked.

 

Growing up there was a lot of conflict between them, and even now they were almost always at odds with each other. But when they were alone, not performing for friends or keeping images for their parents, they could actually be honest. It didn't happen often, but it had been so long and they both had changed a lot. They were long overdue for just a chance to talk.

 

“Hey, Den,” Dee started, looking over at him for a second to make sure she had his attention. “We miss you. Or at least I do. Could you try at least calling? Or weekend visits or something?” She didn't want to sound like she was begging, but only because she knew Dennis would mock her if she did. 

 

Dennis paused just a second before answering, trying to find the way to word it best. “I'll try. I know shit is really weird right now and I probably shouldn't have just bailed but… I needed the space. You can call me if you ever  _ really _ need me, you know that, right?” 

 

She listened as her brother talked, not bothering to argue with any of it. “Nothing ever feels big enough. Feels like since you've gone to college it just feels like you'd rather worry about other things, like I’d be bugging you if I did call.” It felt a bit strange saying out loud. Now that it was out there, it was harder to ignore the new distance in their relationship.

 

Dennis shook his head a bit, his arm still over Dee’s shoulder as they came around the corner. “Most people that's the case, not you. If it's enough you think you want my help, call. Even if it's just a shit day. Call me, Dee.” As he finished talking they finally reached the gas station. 

 

“Take this,” Dennis handed Dee ten dollars, “go buy two packs of smokes. Take your time and distract the clerk for a minute and meet me around the corner again.” 

 

Dee didn't ask any questions, already knowing what was up. She took the money and headed inside ahead of Dennis, starting to chat up the clerk. 

 

Dennis carefully walked into the store and started looking around. He worked to keep attention off of himself until.he reached the beer cooler. He could still hear Dee talking to the man and asking a slew of stupid questions to keep him busy. When it was getting clear she couldn't hold out much longer Dennis just grabbed the first case that caught his eye.

 

He looked back at the clerk, making sure he was still occupied by Dee before moving closer to the door. Once he pushed the door open, Dennis ran at a full sprint until he was safely away, not looking back to see if the clerk had pursued him. 

 

A couple minutes later Dee rounded the corner, grinning widely and tossing Dennis a pack of the cigarettes. “He was pissed when he saw you leave, man. Got all red in the face and started cursing. I'm a little disappointed he didn't try coming after you.”

 

“You'd be walking back to Charlie's alone if he had. I'm not going to jail just because you can't properly distract a man.” Dennis teased.

 

Dennis reached into his side pocket, grabbing out a lighter and starting to smoke. He handed the lighter over to Dee, letting her do the same. They spent the walk back just easing each other and smoking a couple more cigarettes. Dennis hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks, and maybe she had a point about him staying away.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Mac and Charlie were clearly wrestling but stopped the second the door opened. They both nearly launched themselves at Dennis, stripping the pack of beer from his hands without actually saying anything.

 

They sat and joked together for a while, laughing about old memories and starting to form new ideas. It felt like they hadn't actually missed a day of being together, like this was just how it always had been.

 

Before long the sun was starting to set, and Dennis suddenly became much more tense. “Mac we gotta get going. The party, dude.” He stood up, trying to hurry Mac into doing the same. “I'll see you guys soon.” He said, nodding to Dee and Charlie both before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis was speeding nearly the whole drive back, at least the best he was able to. Mac held tight to the door and tried to hide how tense he was. It was impossible to ignore how worked up Dennis was, but Mac also had a feeling it wasn’t worth addressing right now. Dennis had a way with making it clear he was upset, but he wasn’t going to talk unless it was on his terms. After enough first hand experience with that, Mac had learned it was safer for him if he just let Dennis come around in his own time.

 

They reached Dennis’ apartement safely, much to Mac’s surprise. As soon as they parked, Dennis was notably more more calm than when they left Charlie’s. He leaned back in the seat for a second, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket before rolling his window down some.

 

“Can't smoke inside. You want one before we go up?” He offered the pack to Mac after pulling one out for himself.

 

Mac thought about it for just a second before taking one and grabbing the lighter off the dashboard. He cracked his window as he lit the cigarette before passing the lighter over to Dennis. He sat back and watched the smoke as he exhaled some, waiting for Dennis before he really said anything.

 

“Thanks for getting me to hang out today, man.” Dennis finally spoke, looking at Mac for just a second. Dennis didn’t apologize, they both knew that. “Hopefully Dee and Charlie don’t drink all that beer and you can get a few tomorrow.”

 

“You and me both know they will.” Mac laughed a little, coughing a bit. He ashed his cigarette out the window.

 

They sat together as they both smoked, the silence broken mostly by slight coughs and the still playing radio. After his cigarette was finished, and Mac’s clearly about the same, Dennis finally suggested they head up. Dennis headed directly into the bathroom, starting to tough up some of his contouring to make sure it would stay for the party. 

 

“Dude isn't all that makeup a bit counterproductive? Seems like a grade A way to make people think you're a girl.” Mac commented, watching as Dennis kept working to get it perfect. 

 

“You're looking at it wrong,” Dennis glanced over at Mac to be sure he was paying attention, “the makeup helps. Shadows some things and helps define others. Plus with the number of guys I see in makeup around daily, that feels a little less important.” He explained, starting to put some of his makeup away. 

 

When Dennis was done he went back out into the small living room, trying to get what space he could in the small apartment.  He looked around a bit before finally finding the flyer for the party and double checking the address.

 

“It's only a couple blocks so it's probably easier if we just walk.” He looked up at Mac, who was now just leaning against the wall. 

 

“You're letting me crash here tonight, right dude?” 

 

“Of course, man. Futon is yours tonight. Not gonna pick you up and then make you drunk walk ten miles.” Dennis laughed a little.

 

Mac raised an eyebrow at that, but laughed as well. “You still can’t blame me for asking.”

 

Dennis, finally feeling about ready to leave, headed into the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Mac when he got back into the living room. He cracked open his beer and extended it slightly towards Mac, “On three?” he asked.

 

Once Mac nodded, Dennis counted. They touched their cans together on three and started chugging them as quickly as possible. Mac finished a fraction of a second before Dennis and they both proceeded to just throw their cans on the living room floor.

 

“Time to go?” Mac asked, already heading for the door because the answer was more than clear.

 

When they reached the party, it looked about like what Dennis had expected. Another too small house packed wall to wall with drunk people. They could hear the loud dance music from the lawn, and Dennis knew he would inevitably be leaving with a headache, but it was worth it. It was worth it just for the free booze, getting the chance to evaluate the campus scene was just another good benefit. 

 

Dennis looked over at Mac as they headed up to the house. “If we get split up meet on the porch. Worst case, my apartment is unlocked if you can find a way back”

 

Mac nodded in agreement, reaching to open the door and let Dennis in ahead of him. As soon as the door was open, the music became louder and the heat of the room was impossible to ignore. It wasn’t completely unbearable, but there was a bit of humidity to the air that was only created by too many bodies. The party wasn’t quite as packed as Dennis was expecting, then again he could only hope for so much over a break. 

“Let’s go grab some drinks, maybe it’ll give us a chance to look around.” Dennis said with a grin, leading Mac further into the party.

 

They found the drink table pretty easily, as it was surrounded by other people with the same idea. Dennis pushed through most of them, managing to grab a couple beers for him and Mac. He decided pretty quickly that if he wanted anything harder, it was worth waiting a minute. Dennis needed to maintain a clear head to get a real look around. 

 

“Fuckin’ told you everyone would be a bunch of jabronis.” Mac said, looking around the room as he sipped his beer. The music was far from his tastes, and the frat scene had never made a damn bit of sense to him.

 

Dennis shook his head, nodding towards a small group of girls standing in one of the corner. “Not everyone, Mac,” he grinned a bit, “I’m sure you can find someone even willing to sleep with you here too.”

 

Mac went to reply, but before he could Dennis had disappeared. He wasn’t in the least bit surprised about that, but it was annoying nonetheless. He and the gang bent over backwards for Dennis, they always had, and he wouldn't even to really hang around at a party he had brought Mac to. It did no good to let himself get mad over it though, Mac knew how this was going to go before he even showed up.

 

Mac made his way back to the drink table, managing to grab a shot of whiskey and quickly swallowed it down. He didn't bother following after Dennis, knowing that either way the results were the same. Dennis was either going to strike out and come find him, or Mac would stumble home behind Dennis and some girl and slip out in the morning before they wake up.

 

Instead of bothering himself with what Dennis was up to, Mac decided to wander the party and try and make the best of it. He soon found himself wrapped up in a drinking game with a group of frat guys and honestly he hardly knew the rules, but he seemed to be doing well enough. They kept playing for a while, though the game tapered out as soon as someone had to run off to puke. Leave it to frat guys to overestimate themselves.

 

Mac was getting ready to leave and go find something else to do when one of the guys who had been on his team stopped him. “Hey man, do you go here? I haven’t seen you around.” The guy was a bit taller than Mac, and notably more muscular. He was wearing a loose tank top, leaving his tan arms in clear view.

“Nah, my friend invited me and disappeared like ten minutes after we got here.” Mac shrugged a little, taking a sip of what he had left of his drink from the game. 

 

“Well now you have two friends here,” The guy said with a smile, extending a hand to Mac, “I’m Rex, nice to meet you meet you, man.”

 

Mac took, his hand, shaking it firmly. “Mac. Good to meet you too, dude.”

 

They talked for a little bit, leaning against a wall and staying out of the way of most of the crowd. They talked about different exercise routines, new diet supplements and just basic life things. Mac honestly had no idea how much time had passed, the alcohol hitting him just enough to make things a bit fuzzy. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Dennis yanking at Mac’s sleeve.

 

“Oh, hey Den!” Mac grinned, looking over for a second, “Have you met Rex?” He asked, seeming to not notice the hurry Dennis was in.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure I think we have English together, yeah?” He paused just long enough to see Rex nod before talking to Mac again. “Can we get out of here? Like now?”

 

Mac looked a little confused but nodded, not fighting Dennis too much. He looked over at Rex and smiled slightly. “It was really nice to meet you man, I’m sure I’ll see you around sometime.” He started to leave with Dennis, but was caught by Rex resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“One sec.” He held up a finger, quickly moving to one of the tables and grabbing a sharpie (meant for marking cups) and quickly wrote his number down on a cup, handing it to Mac. “We should hang out sometime.” Rex grinned, disappearing into the party and giving Mac the unspoken okay to actually leave.

 

Dennis looked a little annoyed with the wait, but simply dragged Mac out as soon as he could, not speaking until they were safely away from the house and headed back to his apartment. “Okay first off dude, you know Rex was hitting on you right? He’s gay as shit.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, dude? We’re just friends I can guarantee he’s not hitting on me.”

 

“But you agree he’s gay?”   
  


“I doubt it, dude. I don’t fuckin’ know, but if he were a beefcake like him could do a hell of a lot better than a dude like me. So either way, you’re wrong and we’re just friends. If you would have seen more than just you dragging me away maybe that would be more obvious.” Mac replied, clearly a bit defensive. “What the fuck had you in such a rush to leave anyway? I thought you had some big plan to learn the whole campus.”

 

“Things change, Mac.” Dennis said simply, pulling out his cigarettes and starting to smoke. He offered the pack to Mac, waiting for him to take one before talking more. “I have a few things I need to do to be ready to get back in the game I think, We’re close.”

 

“How fast did you strike out?” Mac asked, laughing a little bit.

 

Dennis hit his arm, not super hard but enough Mac still felt it after. “I didn’t dude. I did too well, still a real lady killer. I just gotta be able to please them like a  _ man _ .” He said simply, looking over at Mac. “Giving great head only covers so much man, and what do I get out of that?”

 

Mac choked a bit as he was inhaling, coughing out a cloud of smoke at Dennis’ response. He wasn’t exactly surprised by the reasoning, but he also wasn’t exactly expecting Dennis to be so transparent about it. Before long, they reached Dennis’ apartment and were finally stumbling inside. 

 

Dennis flipped on the kitchen light, squinting a bit at the sudden brightness compared to the darkness outside. “Don’t ruin any of my stuff, but feel free to pull the futon out if you need it.” He said to Mac as he poured himself a glass of water.

 

“Thanks, man.” Mac muttered, the tiredness finally starting to hit him as he was sobering up a bit. He kicked his shoes off and headed into the living room, not even bothering to switch the futon to a bedt. He laid face first on it, already half asleep.

 

Dennis flipped off the kitchen light, heading towards his bedroom. “See you in the morning, dude. Sleep well, bro.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” was the best response Mac could manage, passing out just seconds later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Reach me here or at bpd-dennis-reynolds.tumblr.com with any comments/requests


End file.
